<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Time by Palizinha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023445">Wrong Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha'>Palizinha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 81 - "Come with me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabella Garcia-Shapiro &amp; Baljeet Tjinder &amp; Buford van Stomm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is a terrible idea," Baljeet said, not for the first time that minute.</p>
<p>Isabella was frankly tired of seeing these two fight when they should be running for their lives.</p>
<p>"Can you two kiss and make up later?" Isabella asked. "You know, when we're not in mortal danger."</p>
<p>"There will be no kissing," Buford said right away. Focusing on the wrong thing.</p>
<p>"You sure? You two could use a good kiss," Isabella said, already taking both of them and dragging them to the Centennial Chihuahua. "Come with me."</p>
<p>"I do not agree with this," Baljeet said.</p>
<p>Isabella didn't care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>